Her first Christmas
by TheChia
Summary: Three little stories forming a bigger one centered about Kotoha's first Christmas.


Her First Christmas

When Haa-chan woke up one day, she immediatly noticed something was different. To be exact, her nose noticed it. There was a sweet smell wafting through the house.  
After putting on her clothes, she rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Mirai and Riko were there, wearing their pink aprons and working at something.  
"What are you doing?" the pink-haired girl asked, bringing the attention to her.  
"Ah, Haa-chan, good morning!" Mirai answered with a bright smile, "We're making cookies!"  
"Cookies? Let me help, let me help!" In the blink of an eye she was also wearing an apron, standing beside the other girls.

A few minutes later the girls were covered in flour and the cookies were put into the oven.  
"By the way…" Kotoha started "what are we making these cookies for?"  
Riko was the first one to answer "Ah right, you wouldn't know…it's almost Christmas."  
"Christ…mas?" The younger girl thought about it for a moment, then her face formed back to her usual bright smile. "Ah! I've heard about this on TV! It's that day when that cat with the red hat is traveling around the world and gives everyone presents, right?"  
"A cat…?" The other two looked at each other "That's…not quite correct" Riko finally told her.  
"Now listen" she continued while doing a teacher-like pose "On Christmas, you spend your time with the people you love, and if you've been a good person over the year, Santa-san will come and give you presents."  
Mirai was really surprised "Eh? The Magical World also knows about Christmas and Santa-san?"  
"Of course! Everyone knows that he lives on a winter island in the far north of the Magical World."  
"Ah, so he lives there….Wait, What?" It took the blonde a moment to realize what Riko was telling her. "Can we visit him? Can we?"  
"Well, we could, but he's kinda busy around this time, so…let's go there in a few weeks, okay?"  
"Okay…" Mirai was disappointed"  
"Um…" Haa-chan interrupted them "Where's Mofurun, by the way?"  
"I don't know" Mirai said "She just left a note saying she got something to do."  
"Is that so? Okay then~"  
Right as she said that, the kitchen timer rang, signalizing that the cookies were done.

* * *

A few days later, right before Christmas Eve, the girls were decorating the living room while listening to some Christmas music.  
"Let's make this room really sparkling~" Haa-chan was quite into it.  
"Sure, Let's do it!" Mirai wasn't losing to her in enthusiasm, "We should add some more decorations here and here and here…"  
Even the usually serious Riko was getting a bit into the Christmas mood, happily humming to the music while hanging up decorations.  
"This song sounds a bit different than the others" she noticed as a new piece of music started.  
"Ah, that one? It's a new song which only became popular last year after it had been sung at some school's Christmas party, or so I've heard."  
Mirai's answer seemed to pick her interest "Huh, so stuff like that can happen? Schools in the Mundane World really are amazing! I've got to learn more about them!"  
"But, Riko…" Haa-chan interrupted, "You are already going to school in this world, right?"  
"Ah…" That left the purple-haired girl speechless for a moment "Guess you're right there…"

* * *

On Christmas Day, the whole family was sitting at the table, happily chatting over the dinner. Riko's parents and sister also had made time to come over, completing the round.  
"This turkey is really delicious!" Both Mirai and Haa-chan were constantly praising the food that was made by the two hardworking mothers.  
"Well, thank you." Lilia and Kyoko were very happy to be praised to this extent, "This is our Christmas present to our beloved families."  
"Wow, thanks!" Haa-chan replied joyful, "I really like it."  
"Wait for the dessert, it's gonna be even better" Riko's mother seemed a bit proud "We've put all our love into it, after all."

Said dessert was a really huge cake, decorated with strawberrys, chocolate and little figures of everyone, made from marzipan.  
Once again, everyone couldn't praise the two mothers enough.  
Sadly, the cake didn't last very long against the appetite of nine people.

After dinner, Mirai and Riko took Haa-chan and dragged her into Mirai's room.  
"What's wrong?" The pinkette was clueless.  
"Well, actually…" Riko began, then stopped, looking for the right words.  
"We wanted to give you presents!" Mirai jumped into the conversation, looking really excited.  
"Presents? For me? Yay~" Haa-chan's surprise immediately turned into pure joy.  
Mirai was the first one to get out her present: a teddy bear who looked exactly like Mofurun "Your very own Mofurun, best friend for lonely nights" she explained, "she doesn't talk, though."

Next up was Riko, who gave her two small rectangular packages, wrapped in colourful paper.  
As Haa-chan opened them, she found a framed picture inside each of them.  
One of them was a group shot of the three of them, together with their friends from Magic School.  
The other one was a picture of a pink-haired girl, wearing a dress with flower ornaments and fairy-like wings.  
"Is she a fairy? How cute~"  
"Well, actually, she's some famous idol, and I thought you might like her, since you look kinda alike, so I asked Mayu-san for help getting a signed photo of her…" Riko looked away, blushing a little.  
"Haaaa~Thanks, you two!" The two girls found themselves on the receiving end of a big joyful hug.  
"I love you~"  
"We love you too" both of them answered in unison.

Outside the window, a single small snowflake fell to earth, the first of many bringing a white Christmas to the girls and everyone else.

* * *

 _Welp, I finally published this story, which had been sittig around for a whole year after being used as a present for a Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.  
Of course, it was written before MahoPre's Christmas episode aired, so there are some inconsistencies, but oh well.  
I also put in some references to different anime shows in there, see if you can find all of them (there's three).  
Merry Christmas to everyone reading this :)_


End file.
